


I Missed You (Dumbass)

by Starry__Eyes



Series: Emo Bands Get Festive! [4]
Category: Palaye Royale (Band), Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Aggressive Mario Kart tournament, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:55:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry__Eyes/pseuds/Starry__Eyes
Summary: Remington's not there and Kellin's not happy about that.





	I Missed You (Dumbass)

**Author's Note:**

> Kellington?? Should definitely be a thing. I'm actually really happy I got this out today, this weeks been shit. I got in a car crash and I broke my foot (2 separate incidents btw) but this is done and that's all that matters. Enjoy

Kellin had learned to love the holiday season. When he was younger, he didn't see the point of it. All he knew was it made his mom sad and he didn't like it. But now, there's people he could spend the holidays with. His best friends in the world were always with him anyways. Well, most of them.

It was no secret that Kellin had many close friends from other bands. It just happens when you tour or collaborate with so many other groups of people. And well, at that moment, he was missing someone in particular.

Justin and Jack were throwing a holiday party at their apartment and Kellin was pouting on their couch. Everyone from their band was there and some other people too. Kellin felt like he should be having a good time, and on one hand he was. It was nice to just relax with everyone instead of the normal stress of writing or tours. He loved being with them all.

But... he missed Remington, no matter how stupid that sounded. The two finally got together after months of flirting. Well, Remington mostly flirted, Kellin would blush and make small comments. Expect the few times that Kellin flirted back and then Remington would go red and....

Kellin shook his head and sipped his drink. Thinking about Remington wouldn't make him miss him any less. It didn't help that Remington hadn't responded to any of his texts, but he was always busy. Justin sat down next to Kellin, shaking him out of his thoughts, and looked at him with sympathy. "Dude, come on. I can hear your self-pity from a mile away." 

"Shut up," he muttered and shoved Justin. Justin ignored his bad attitude and put his arm around Kellin's shoulders.

"Look, I get it. I'm very lucky to be dating someone I see literally all the time. I can't force you to have fun but I know that Remington would want you to have a good time." Justin said, trying to make his friend feel better. He patted Kellin's back roughly. "So come on, Nick brought the Switch and we're gonna have a Mario Kart tournament, if you're up for it?" 

Kellin took a deep breath. Justin was right. He smiled softly and nodded. Justin grinned and pulled Kellin to his feet. They walked into the next room where Gabe and Nick were setting up the game. "Hey man." Nick greeted. He tossed Kellin a controller and he fumbled with it before finally grasping it tightly.

Suddenly, Jack burst through the door with a determined look on his face. He pointed accusingly at Kellin. "You!" He yelled and marched up to Kellin. "It's happening tonight. I'm finally going to kick your ass in Mario Kart." Justin shook his head and grinned at the floor.

Kellin smirked and crossed his arms. "Really? Why would tonight be different from all the other times we've played?" Jack glared, but Kellin knew it was harmless.

"Two words, Quinn. Christmas. Miracle." He said, poking Kellin's chest with every word. Kellin smiled smugly and waved the controller in Jack's face. 

"Put your money where your mouth is, Fowler." Kellin challenged. Jack quickly took a spot on the couch and Kellin quickly followed, temporarily forgetting about his sadness. His friends always knew how to make him feel better. They picked characters, messed with the settings and were ready to go.

"You better win, Jack. I've got money on this." Gabe muttered. Kellin looked up at him in mock offense and Gabe shrugged at him. The loud count down brought Kellin's attention back to the TV screen. He smashed down on the buttons and they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!? You're kidding!" Jack yelled in exasperation. He had the lead for most of the race until Kellin passed him right before they passed the finish line. Kellin cried triumphantly and threw his hands in the air. Gabe swore and Nick laughed as he was handled five dollars. 

"Alright, alright. I play loser, move over Kellin." Nick said. They traded positions, Nick got the couch and Kellin lead up against the arm of the couch. He watched his friends play some more rounds when the doorbell rang. 

"Don't worry, I got it." Kellin said when Justin moved to get it. He jogged to the door and swung it open. "Hell-" he started then froze when he noticed who was there. 

In front of him, covered in snow and smiling behind a red scarf, was Remington. Kellin was staring up at him with wide eyes and he felt like he couldn't move. Remington pulled his scarf down and chuckled, which seemed to pull him out of his frozen state. "Hey," he said softly.

That snapped Kellin into action. He gripped Remington by the scarf and smashed their lips together. Remington was shocked but he reacted quickly and gently grabbed Kellin's hips. Just then, Justin rounded the corner.

"Hey Kellin, who's-WOAH!" He exclaimed, noticing what was happening on his doorstep. The two pulled away from each other and laughed. Justin laughed too, but it was more awkward. "Hey Remington. Good to see you. Kellin was being a baby without you here."

"Justin!" Kellin snapped. Remington chuckled and stepped inside, taking off his coat and hanging it on the rack. Kellin intertwined their fingers and they followed Justin back to the room where the others were. Everyone was surprised to see Remington, but they said hi and made room for him on one of the couches. "How'd you get here?" Kellin asked when he was comfortably snuggled under Remington's arm.

Remington subconsciously tightened his grip around Kellin's side. "Well, I was spending the week with my mom and my brothers but Emerson kind of called me out on how miserable I was," he said, chuckling. "I just really missed you and wanted to spend some of the holiday with you." 

He was red from embarrassment and Kellin was grinning cheekily at him. "Well, I'm glad you came. I missed you too." Remington hummed in response and leaned his head against Kellin's. Kellin closed his eyes and smiled warmly, taking in the atmosphere. He was surrounded by the people he loved, and that was all he could ask for.


End file.
